1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, it has been a general practice to scan a paper document with a digital multiple function device, etc., and electronically retain or distribute the document. At the time, large amounts of documents are stored electronically or are transferred using a communication line and thus it is desirable that the file size per document should be small.
To lessen the file size, data may be compressed at high compressibility; however, if the compressibility is made high, degradation of the image quality occurs.